


Cut Through All The Noise

by didipickles



Series: FratPat [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Healthy Communication, M/M, Safeword Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: All through dinner with the rest of the family, Patrick had been sending David one-word (or in some cases one-emoji) texts from across the table. Staying composed while reading them right next to Alexis had been a test of all David’s willpower and control. The first text had read "2nite," immediately alerting David that something was up. Patrick practically broke out in hives if he had so much as a misspelling in a text, so this kind of abbreviation was notable. The next text was simply an eggplant. It was followed by the word "dude" and then an emoji of a ball cap.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: FratPat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530650
Comments: 26
Kudos: 188





	Cut Through All The Noise

**Author's Note:**

> title from ["ease my mind" by ben platt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCKbw9OJIcg) (which coincidentally also offered the title for my very first fic)
> 
> huge thanks to chelsea (ships-to-sail) for the beta and suggestions and general cheerleading, karin for absolutely everything, the rosebudd for being a constant support, and you for reading.

They were barely in the door before David's clothes were being tugged off. All through dinner with the rest of the family, Patrick had been sending David one-word (or in some cases one-emoji) texts from across the table. Staying composed while reading them right next to Alexis had been a test of all David’s willpower and control. The first text had read "2nite," immediately alerting David that something was up. Patrick practically broke out in hives if he had so much as a misspelling in a text, so this kind of abbreviation was notable. The next text was simply an eggplant. It was followed by the word "dude" and then an emoji of a ball cap.

David had never eaten dessert faster.

"Fuck, man, c'mon." Patrick dragged David to the bed and grabbed his face. His normally soft brown eyes were almost entirely black, and the sight made David swallow thickly. He had absolutely no idea what had brought on this sudden appearance of Patrick's fratboy alter ego, but he was more than happy to reap the benefits if his husband wanted to play. 

"Yeah? You have me, what are you going to do with me?"

Patrick narrowed his eyes and leaned in close, biting David's bottom lip and tugging before letting go. "Get fuckin' naked and lay down on your stomach."

David had half a mind to be a brat and see what happened, but he was already almost completely undressed so it was just easier to follow orders. He shed the last of his clothes and then paused before getting on the bed. He smirked. Maybe  _ one _ little bratty comment. "Are you going to put the hat on?"

Patrick looked up, his pants and boxers pushed halfway down his legs already. "Shut up and get on the bed, dude. I’m not gonna tell you again."

Acquiescing, David pulled open a drawer and got out one of the sex towels (soft, plush, machine washable) and spread it over the sheets before climbing on. Within seconds Patrick was straddling his legs and pushing a lubed finger into him. David hissed. Patrick wasn't being as careful and deliberate as he usually was, and it was…fuck, it was  _ hot.  _ As he worked a second finger inside David, Patrick kept up a steady stream of muttered obscenities.

"Don't need the fuckin' hat, you know who's in charge, fuck man. Open up for me, that's it."

Patrick’s fingers were rough and demanding, opening David quickly and relentlessly. David squirmed when Patrick's pinky pushed in alongside the other three fingers already stretching David wide. The extra stretch, unexpected and burning just a little, left David leaking against the towel and whining high in his throat. Then Patrick's weight on his legs lifted at the same moment the fingers in his ass disappeared, and David was left open and breathless. 

A beat of silence passed, and David risked a look over his shoulder to see Patrick kneeling on the end of the bed looking almost frustrated as he tugged at his cock. David dropped his head back down and waited, assuming Patrick was lubing up and would slide in at any moment. Instead, another long minute passed with David quietly trying to remain still. Eventually he whined and lifted up onto his knees so he could push his ass back. "C'mon, please Patrick," he whispered.

Patrick grunted behind him and the bed dipped as he moved into position, and then —  _ Christ,  _ Patrick's tongue was lapping at David's stretched hole, almost causing David's knees to buckle. Warm strong hands wrapped around the front of David's thighs, digging in and holding him steady while Patrick licked into David and sent tingles straight through to his core. 

"Ohmygod, fuck, Patrick, I…" 

The stimulation was almost too much. David wriggled forward and flipped onto his back before grabbing Patrick and pulling him up his body for a filthy kiss. Or, at least he tried to give Patrick a filthy kiss. Patrick's lips were hardly moving against his own, so David decided to take things into his own hands. He reached down between them to grip Patrick's dick and froze. Patrick was soft. Falling back on the pillow, David looked up at Patrick with wide eyes. Patrick wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Patrick?" David whispered. "Hey, what's…what is it?"

Patrick didn't speak, but David could hear his breathing speed up. 

"Baby, hey, it's okay, look at me."

When Patrick finally did look up, his eyes were watery. "Red, red, I'm so sorry, red, I need to — we need to stop." 

David felt his whole body go a bit numb as he nodded and moved over so he could ease Patrick down onto his side facing away. How long had Patrick wanted to stop but kept going anyway? Fuck, why hadn't David noticed something was off sooner? 

"Hey, shh, it's okay, you did the right thing, Patrick, you're okay," David murmured, pulling Patrick against his chest and cradling him gingerly. Everything in David was screaming to make sure his husband was okay.

Though David couldn't see Patrick's face, he heard a sniffle. "David, I'm sorry, I didn't…I wanted to…"

"Shh, just. Tell me what you need. Do you need water? I can —" David made a move to roll away but Patrick gripped his forearm tightly.

"No," Patrick said quickly, almost sounding afraid. "No," he repeated, "just don't move. I…just stay here and hold me."

"Okay," David whispered, lining up against Patrick's back and holding him as close as he could. "I've got you, honey. It's okay. I'm here."

David lost track of time as they lay there together, Patrick's erratic breathing gradually evening out while David clung to him with everything he had. While he listened to Patrick's breath and felt his heartbeat under his hand, David's own head was spinning. Had whatever sparked this sudden escapade into Patrick's dudebro self caught up with him? Was something bigger wrong? David knew better than to think that he himself was the problem; years of marriage had given him the stability to not spiral when something like this happened. Patrick would talk when he was ready. Clearly something must have happened to bring out the fratboy in Patrick, and something obviously got in his way. So David stayed still, willing the love in his chest to absorb into Patrick and unravel whatever was holding him captive.

By the time Patrick broke the silence, David had started to doze. "I'm sorry about this," Patrick said quietly. His hand started tracing a trail up and down David's forearm, slightly pulling at the hair there and giving David goosebumps. "I just…it's not about you, okay?"

David closed his eyes and kissed the back of Patrick's head, right on the cowlick he'd memorized and could probably draw in detail if he had to. "I know, honey. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just, I need to know if you're okay."

The pause before Patrick answered sent a thrum of anxiety through David, but then Patrick pulled David's hand up and kissed it tenderly. "I'm okay. I'm with you." 

Well,  _ that  _ just wasn't fair. David blinked quickly and sucked his lips in over his teeth to try and keep from letting the emotion spill over.

"I guess I've been really stressed out about the store," Patrick continued. "The quarterly revenue isn't where it should be, and I've been worrying about it nonstop. I thought…I hoped I could just get out of my head, you know? And then you were open and waiting and I still wasn't —  _ ready,  _ and I didn't want to stop but I couldn't do it."

David leaned in again and kissed another spot on Patrick's head, and then another, and then another. "Thank you for stopping." David found Patrick's wedding ring and gently twisted it on Patrick's finger as he spoke, keeping his voice low and even. "You know that's why we have the safeword, because we never want to make ourselves or each other do things if we just can't."

"I know," Patrick said on a frustrated exhale. "I know that, I just wanted to give you what you wanted."

"You don't have to worry about that, Patrick." Damn Patrick and his desire to please. "You don't…I'm good. I  _ know _ how you feel about me. And you know how big a deal it is for me to say that."

There was another pause, and then Patrick pulled David's hand up once more and kissed the knuckle of his ring finger. "I do."

David adjusted so he could lay a hand across Patrick’s soft stomach, scratching lightly because he knew how it calmed Patrick. Part of David wanted that to be the end of it, to let it go and not talk about it. But something else nudged and prodded him, reminding him that he wasn’t that person anymore. Patrick had made David into someone who wasn’t afraid to push them both forward. Quietly David broke the comfortable silence that had spread over them. “Why do you think…I mean. Why didn’t you tell me that’s what was happening?”

“That what was happening?” Patrick answered in a voice that clearly said he knew what David meant.

“Patrick,” David murmured, dragging his nose over the back of Patrick’s neck. “Why didn’t you talk to me if you were worried about the store? I mean, obviously I’m not going to complain about frat boy Patrick coming out to play, but you could have told me what was going on.”

Patrick didn’t respond right away. After a moment he pulled David’s arm off of him and then turned so they were on their sides facing each other. “I should have,” Patrick whispered. “I don’t know if you know this, but sometimes it’s hard for me to say what I need.” Patrick’s face cracked into a wry smile and David’s heart nearly flew out of his chest.

“You know, I’ve suspected as much,” David said, pressing in to kiss the corner of Patrick’s mouth which was still turned down in his funny upside-down smile. When Patrick’s head tilted slightly so their lips met fully, David’s heart did the familiar flutter it had been doing since the first time they kissed. 

“I’m sorry for not talking to you,” Patrick said once he pulled back. “And for trying to use sex as a distraction.”   
  
“You’re allowed to use sex as a distraction, hello, do you remember when I was waiting for the Oscar nominations last year?” David smiled and kissed Patrick quickly once more. “Just next time, make sure we’re on the same page, okay? And remember that you never ever owe me sex just because you started it. I love you.”   
  
“I love you, David,” Patrick whispered before turning back around so he could snuggle back into David’s arms.

Eventually Patrick allowed David to slip out of bed to get them both water and boxers. The rest of the evening passed in fits of giggles as David refused to stop spooning Patrick, even when Patrick got up to make tea. David kept himself plastered behind him, making them both almost fall over in the kitchen. Then as Patrick walked back to the bed, David stayed pressed up against him, laughing at the way Patrick only half-heartedly tried to push him off.

David stayed awake long after Patrick finally drifted off, holding him close and thanking whatever powers that be for the millionth time that he was lucky enough to share a life with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
